


Brutish Dragon Slayers

by MiscellaneousMess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Laxus isn't banished from Fairy Tail, Angst, Fluff, Multi, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Slow (ish) burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiscellaneousMess/pseuds/MiscellaneousMess
Summary: "How are you attracted to such," Lucy's eyes scanned over the sleeping couple, grimacing, "Brutish Dragon Slayers?"+++Jordyn Brave has never had a very social life. His parents don't pay attention to him, friends are out of the picture eternally, and love is totally impossible. Being the awkward and antisocial being he is, Jordyn begged his sister to help him get into Fairy Tail. Now he's standing here in Magnolia and is scared to death.But what happens when a couple in search of another catches his eye?





	Brutish Dragon Slayers

The train ride was long.

Steam flooded the blue sky, creating puffs that seemed to dissolve into the painted clouds. Wheels clicked and clacked against the rails. Gears pumped as engines squealed. The machine churned forward, racing along the tracks as though it had a life itself. People sat inside the swaying machinery. Glass and metal contained them, keeping them safe from the whipping wind. Heads laid back against green seats as hands fidgeted and grasped at air. Snores filled the air as the people got comfortable on this lonely train ride. One man, in particular, was weaving his hands about in a peculiar way.

In his ears blasted music as he dragged a pencil against a book. The blank pages slowly filled with patterns and shapes, twisting in extravagant dances. His head beat slowly to an invisible beat. This man was from the newly-founded America, coming to Magnolia with hope in his eyes and fear in his heart.

His name was Jordyn.

Green eyes dotted back and forth from paper to the man across the aisle. He had sat down with a huff, his arms crossed and headphones on. His blue eyes had glared at Jordyn. Jordyn had blinked back. Currently, Jordyn was sketching out the man. He was fairly good-looking. His jaw was sharp and defined, a stubble lining the tan skin. His blue eyes were like two crystals. Blonde hair popped out of the top of his head and sat gently over his cheeks in a fluffy mess. The man wore purple and a furry jacket. Although, his arms didn't quite make it through the sleeves.

Jordyn huffed a laugh. Who knew such a big guy wouldn't know how to properly dress?

But what really caught his attention, what made him spend hours sketching and erasing was his scar. It drew itself from forehead to lip, etching into the skin in the shape of a lightning bolt. It fascinated Jordyn. He wondered where the man got it. Was it from a trip? Maybe a mission? Maybe he was a wizard too! But Jordyn kept his mouth shut.

_Quiet._

A whistle pierced his brain.

The blonde haired man looked at the window, a small smile gracing his face as he forgot about all his questions. 

"Magnolia," he whispered. 

And that was all.


End file.
